¿Que pasaría si?
by AriFloynter
Summary: "Un día me pregunté que pasaría si todo dejara de tener sentido"


**Holis gente :3**

**Habéis visto, vengo prontito y todo. Este OS cortito se me ocurrió en un tren (hay testigos que pueden dar fe de ello), y no me resistí a escribirlo ayer, de un tirón. Fuentes de confianza dicen que es genial, así que ahí va, a ver si os parece tan guay como a ellas.**

**Acerca de We found, os prometo que estoy escribiéndolo, pero no estoy en mi momento de inspiración 100% y no escribo todo lo fluido que me gustaría. Pero ir, va, ¿eh? hahaha.**

**En este OS solo aviso a la gente que me revieweó el otro, I'm sorry pero yo avisé xD.**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: One Day, como ya sabéis, lo tengo atravesado. Pero un montón. Y no sé por qué, en serio. Y, como veo que no gusta (o al menos no recibe la atención que me pensaba) y, además, es mi primer Pones y, para colmo, es la única historia que aún no he acabado (sí, el otro día flipé al darme cuenta de ese dato xDDD), pues he decidido que, en vez de los 6 caps iniciales que iba a tener, se va a acabar ya. Haré un cuarto y último (dejadme tiempo para decidir como hacerlo, porque quedaban bastante cosas por pasar y no sé como seguirlo la verdad). **

**Me gustaría que en el review me dejéis vuestra impresión respecto a esta decisión.**

**Me dejo de daros la chapa ya que vais a cansaros de mí, lo veo (?).**

**Enjoy reading! :3**

* * *

**¿Qué pasaría si...?**

"_¿Qué pasaría si no le hubiera conocido?_

_¿Si no le hubiera visto en la biblioteca de la Universidad aquel día? Entonces no se hubiera acercado a hablarme. A sonreírme enseñándome todos sus dientes, como tanto adoro que haga. No hubiera podido hundirme en sus ojos, viendo por fin a qué lugar pertenezco. A ese lugar y a ninguno más._

_¿Qué pasaría si no me hubiera confesado lo que sentía por mí?_

_Nunca habría salido con él. Nunca hubiera sabido el significado de la palabra felicidad, de la palabra plenitud. Nunca hubiera alcanzado la cúspide de dichos vocablos. Porque yo, demasiado temeroso de destrozar nuestra reciente amistad, que empezó aquel día en la biblioteca, no le hubiera dicho nunca lo enamorado que estaba de él. Bueno, mejor dicho estoy. _

_Pero él si lo hizo. Un día que volvíamos de la Universidad y, como siempre, me acompañaba, dando un rodeo innecesario hasta su casa. Y me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí. Me hizo rozar el cielo con los dedos. Me hizo ser capaz de perder el miedo y poder susurrarle, con todo mi corazón: yo también._

_¿Qué pasaría si no hubieran existido esos interminables paseos por la playa?_

_Esos paseos en los que solo existíamos los dos. En los cuales no cabía nada ni nadie más. Ni los problemas, ni los exámenes, ni los amigos, ni la familia. Solos él y yo, yo y él, en la más perfecta de las harmonías. La que para mi es la más bella de todas. _

_En ellos, simplemente nos cogíamos de la mano, y paseábamos, mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Tanto como nuestros pies nos permitían. Y, cuando llegábamos al límite, terminábamos sentados en la arena, él abrazándome por detrás, mirando el mar. Ese mar que ni de lejos es tan bello como el mío particular, que tan solo girándome podía volver a observar._

_¿Qué pasaría si no me hubiera besado?_

_¿Si no hubiera sentido sus labios sobre los míos? El primer día que fuimos a pasear por la playa, tímidamente, él me acarició el pómulo. Y se acercó. Y yo creí que moriría. Pero no ocurrió eso, sino todo lo contrario: cuando él posa sus labios sobre los míos, me siento más vivo que nunca. Como si me hubieran insuflado el oxígeno suficiente para vivir. Como si el mundo adquiriera más brillo. Como si todo fuera perfecto. Porque, cuando estoy viviendo ese momento, todas las veces que puedo y más, ¿quién me puede negar la perfección de mi vida?_

_¿Qué pasaría si no hubiéramos sido uno?_

_No hubiera aprendido que puedo ser más feliz que con un beso. No hubiera conocido el hecho de que soy una pieza de puzzle. Una pieza pequeñita, frágil, pero que solo encaja con otra: él. La primera vez fue dos meses después de empezar a salir. Fue lento, cuidadoso, cariñoso... ¡Qué bien se siente fundirse con él, ser uno solo! Además, la perfección alcanzó límites insospechados con el primer 'te quiero' que, con temor, me regaló. Yo solo pude juntar nuestros labios de nuevo, robando su oxígeno, para después susurrarle una contestación recíproca a tal confesión de amor. Amor que yo también sentía, y siento, por él._

_¿Qué pasaría si no existiera esa canción?_

_Esa canción que compuso solo para mí. Esa canción llamada 'All about you'. Esa canción que me hace ver las mismas estrellas, que me recuerda a cada momento lo importante que soy para él. Lo mucho que me quiere. Y que no estoy solo. Porque él está conmigo. Y nada más importa. _

_¿Qué pasaría si ese día no le hubiera dicho que sí?_

_No tendría ahora el anillo que rodea mi dedo. Y no le tendría a él. _

_En un viaje sorpresa y exprés, de esos que anunciaba cuando le apetecía con su enorme y magnífica sonrisa, se arrodilló. Con una cajita, la cual contenía un anillo. Un precioso anillo. Perfecto. Tan perfecto como la redondez que enmarca su estructura. Y es que, como ya decían en la antigüedad, el círculo es la más perfecta de todas las formas._

_Ese anillo era tan magnífico como él y, ante todo, como el hecho de estar juntos. _

_Y le dije que sí. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? ¿Cómo iba a negarme estar con él para siempre? ¿Ser feliz para siempre? ¿Mirarle a los ojos todos los días? ¿Aguantar sus tonterías, una tras otra, acabadas con un beso de sus hermosos labios? ¿Tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos? Ni el más idiota de todos los idiotas se negaría ante eso. _

_Nadie puede negarse vivir en el mundo al que pertenece. _

_¿Qué pasaría si él faltara?_

_¿Si él no estuviera en mi vida? Faltaría algo. Simplemente el mundo se transformaría en una sucesión en blanco y negro de escenas sin orden coherente, como un remolino. Un remolino de destrucción, sin sentido. Que te arrastra a un agujero negro del cual no puedes salir, que te engulle sin piedad y, finalmente, llega al final. _

_¿Qué pasaría si él muriera?_

_¿Podría existir yo? ¿Sabiendo que mi universo ha desaparecido? ¿Que él no está? ¿Que nunca más tendré que comerme las tostadas requemadas que cocina a modo de desayuno? ¿Que nunca más iremos a pasear a la playa? ¿Qué el anillo de mi dedo habría dejado de tener validez, que se sentiría como una losa? ¿Podría soportarlo? Sé que no. Sé que moriría detrás de él. _

_Uno no puede vivir sin lo que más necesita."_

- Dougie, ¿vienes ya? - dice Danny, con su cuadrada sonrisa como plano principal ante mis ojos, tendiéndome la mano y sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Sin responder, la respuesta tan obvia que hasta es tontería gastar saliva en ello, cojo su mano, estremeciéndome al sentir el contacto de las pieles, que se calientan mútuamente.

Y le miro a los ojos. A mi océano particular. Ese lugar en calma solo para mí. Ese lugar en el que nada duele, en el que todo y nada tiene sentido.

Ese lugar en el que me siento querido.

Con la otra mano, que Dan ha acercado lentamente a mi cara, me acaricia suavemente el pómulo, con una ternura infinita.

Entonces, mis pensamientos oscuros vuelven a aparecer en mi mente, sin aviso previo, y no puedo evitar que de mis labios surja una pregunta impregnada de ese miedo que me corroe por dentro.

- Danny, ¿qué haré yo si algún día no estás? - susurro, con la voz rota y desolada, a la vez que llena de amor. Extraña y melancólica combinación, ¿no os parece?

- Nunca faltaré, enano. Nunca – termina respondiendo, aún sabiendo que no es verdad. Aún sabiendo que algún día tendrá que dejarme solo en este mundo o, por el contrario aunque más improbable, yo le dejaré solo a él. Y aunque lo veo entelado en sus ojos marinos, no puedo sentir miedo, ni enfadarme por el hecho de que me mienta de manera tan obvia. No puedo.

Porque Danny siempre estará, él me lo ha dicho.

* * *

**¿Reviews que me hacen feliz? :3**

**Love 33**


End file.
